


Shy Smiles

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Pokemon) [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, IssuShipping, M/M, Secrets, Shyness, Smile, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: The cafe’s bell chimed as the door opened and lack looked up. A tall young man walked through the door, his fluffy mint-green hair flowing behind him. He walked up to the counter and ordered, received his coffee and went to sit in the table in the corner.“Black, Black, Black!” White called, snapping the said male out of his trance.“Sorry White… I didn’t realize I was staring…” Black said, scratching his head in embarrassment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

The cafe in Castelia City was decently packed, standard for the situation and time of day. Black was sitting at one of the tables, small cup of coffee in hand. He sighed, taking a break from his pokemon journey to do a little people watching. 

There were the standard business people who came through, trying to get their morning coffee fix. Then there were the lads and lasses, coming in before sitting down and talking for hours. The children that came with their parents for hot chocolate were adorable and they all left with a smile. Even the rougher customers were a pleasant sight to see.

Black smiled. A break from his hectic life was a nice change of pace. The bell of the door chimed and Black looked up. White entered the cafe and gave Black a small wave before going to get her coffee. Black smiled and waved back. 

Once White had her coffee in hand, she smiled and sat down across from Black. “How are you doing Black?” White smiled.

Black smiled back, “I’m doing great. My team and I are doing really well. How about you?”

White giggled, “We’re doing great too. My team and I have almost finished the Unovan Dex.”

“Anything I can help you with?” Black asked, happy to help his childhood friend.

“I still haven’t found a Solosis or a Rufflet… It’s evolutions are out of the question.” White admitted, laughing. 

Black nodded, “I have a Solosis. I’m sure we can trade so you can fill your dex.”

“Thanks Black! You’re the absolute best! I love you!” White smiled, giving him a high five.

The cafe’s bell chimed as the door opened and lack looked up. A tall young man walked through the door, his fluffy mint-green hair flowing behind him. He walked up to the counter and ordered, received his coffee and went to sit in the table in the corner. 

“Black, Black, Black!” White called, snapping the said male out of his trance.

“Sorry White… I didn’t realize I was staring…” Black said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

White laughed, “Staring. You’ve been looking at that guy for the last five minutes. I swear, you were out of it.”

Black laughed, “Sorry White…”

“You should go talk to him.” White smiled, nudging Black’s arm.

Black looked shocked. “Talk to him! I don’t think that’s a good idea…” he said, looking away.

White laughed, “Come on! What’s the harm?”

Black looked over to the male once again. The male with mint-green hair looked up from his cup of coffee and locked eyes with Black. The male smiled and waved to which lack blushed and looked away.

“I’m going to invite him over.” White smiled, beginning to stand up. Black pulled her back down, hissing out strangled words of disapproval. White simply shrugged him off before walking over to the male in the corner.

“Hello, may I help you?” the mint haired male asked.

“Ya, you can actually!” White giggled, “My name’s White. My friend over there is Black.”

“I’m N. It’s nice to meet you.” the male, N, smiled, “Your friend over there’s pretty cute.”

“He’s been staring at you since you came in.” White laughed. 

“I know. I’ve been watching him too.” N laughed.

“Would you like to come sit down with us?” White offered.

N smiled, “I’d love to.” The two got up and made their way back over to the table Black was currently occupying. The two sat down and Black looked away from N.

“Hi. I’m N. It’s nice to meet you!” N smiled, hand extended. 

Black shook his hand, blush on his face. “Nice to meet you…” Black murmured. 

N gave black a smile, “I’ve seen you staring. You know, you’re really cute.”

Black blushed and looked away, “T… Th… Thanks…”

White giggled, “Aww! You two are just too cute!!!” Black and N both blushed before taking each other’s hands, smiling towards each other.


End file.
